


Atlanta Nights at the Sanchez's

by Chesirecat53



Category: Atlanta Nights - Travis Tea, Rick and Morty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chesirecat53/pseuds/Chesirecat53
Summary: Rick and Morty watch a bad movie based on a bad movie.





	Atlanta Nights at the Sanchez's

Atlanta Nights at the Sanchez's

Note: I have never actually read this "book", given it never got properly published, but know a bit from reading about it online.

Rick Sanchez had just slain a monster in a parallel universe where Blockbuster had survived when they found "Atlanta Nights: the movie" on DVD to rent. Rick brought home this movie to Morty and said "Morty: you won't believe it, they made an Atlanta Nights movie." Morty said, "what's that?" Rick then replied, "It is an unpublished book written by science fiction authors to be bad on purpose, with a mix of badly written sex scenes, plot and character inconsistencies, factual errors and other ways on how not to write a book." Morty asked "does it have penguins?" Rick said "Yes, it has penguins, but they are Sahara desert penguins that howl."

Morty then popped in the DVD into the DVD player. The story then started with Penelope Urbain, who was inexplicably played by Sigourney Weaver, asking for wine from a bartender whose brother had graduated law school and got certified by the state of Georgia in just a year. She planned to impress a guy by playing a very nonsensical and bizarre playlist as a DJ. The list included songs from Sleater Kinney's country album, Lisa Loeb's death metal phase, and a weird collaboration between Beyonce and Jeff Tweedy.

Penelope talked to Steven Stuffern, played by Chris Coifer from Glee, after hearing these songs and asked him "Do you like steak?", conveniently forgetting she was a vegetarian. He said "Yes, I like steak because it provides lots of protein." Penelope said "I know, right? Steven later asked her what kind of animal she'd want to eat as steak and she said "mammoth", not realizing the elephant-like beasts are extinct.

Morty decided to turn it off, angering Rick, in 15 minutes. Rick said "this is the greatest movie ever made in all the wrong ways." Morty then screamed "Everything in that movie is wrong. First, Chris Coifer and Sigourney Weaver have zero chemistry. Second, they get many basic facts completely wrong and third-..." Rick interrupted him and said, "if you hate this movie so much, why did you watch it." Morty decided to somehow trick Rick into going back to that Blockbuster by saying "They have the Star Wars Prequels and they are even worse than the real ones". Rick reluctantly decided to go and they returned them. Rick and Morty returned home, albeit Morty found the CD case of Tegan and Sara's hip hop album.


End file.
